Child of the Gods
by xvenusx
Summary: Taking place after the Paris raids in Season 3, we follow Lagertha. Kalf was killed shortly after their return in a riding accident when his horse spooked and threw him, so Lagertha regained her title of Earl. WARNING CONTAINS SEASON 3-4 SPOILERS. One moon equals one month. I am awful with summaries so it is best to read instead of depending on this!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the noticeable Vikings characters, just a fan of the show!

 **Plot:** Taking place after the Paris raids in Season 3, we follow Lagertha and her people back in Hedeby. Kalf was killed shortly after their return in a riding accident when his horse spooked and threw him, so Lagertha regained her title of Earl. WARNING CONTAINS SEASON 3 SPOILERS. One moon equals one month.

* * *

Frost lay on the ground, a sign of winter's refusal to release its icy grasp to allow the spring rains to nurse the year's crops. With the newest seeds carried over from the city of Paris, the land of Hedeby would begin to flourish in food and wealth. Earl Lagertha, the legendary and famous shield maiden rode her grey mare confidently through the forests, her personal guard rode nearby, keeping a respectable distance but also close enough in case of any surprise encounters. The Earl could stand her own, but her townspeople felt it necessary she have help if the need arose. The frozen mist of her breath made Lagertha pull her coat tighter around her body, she was with child, her stomach noticeably swollen and was due to give birth in about three moons. She was on her way to Kattegat to discuss trade with her ally, father to her son and her ex-husband, King Ragnar Lothbrok. Any of the hostile feelings she held for Ragnar and the woman who took her spot by his side were gone for she no longer cared, or at least she locked the unpleasantries of the events leading to and following her divorce. Ragnar did not know of her condition, nor did Lagertha willingly intend for him to have such knowledge.

The night before the first attempt at a siege on Paris, in a moment of drunken weakness, Lagertha and the King lay together as they used to when they were married. Sneaking away in the forest and under a broad and strong pine, the child who had been unseen by the Gods and the Seer was conceived. When she began fatiguing more so than usual, the shield maiden attributed it to the stresses of ruling an earldom. But as the circumference of her abdomen grew, her past experiences of being with child filled her mind and were later confirmed by the Earl's private midwife. Putting the pieces of her memory together, Lagertha knew who the father was and when she had slept with Kalf the night of their wedding, she had already been with child. She was nervous, her last pregnancy ending in the stillbirth of her son a moon early.

Looking into the sky, Lagertha could see the smoke from the fishermen's' fires, a morning routine of smoking their fresh catch of salmon and other local fish. Kattegat was drawing closer and closer and Lagertha made sure to cover up her midsection, her swollen belly disappearing almost completely under her furs. Feeling the child kick, a small smirk crept onto her face…a smirk that quickly disappeared as Ragnar's envoy arrived to escort the Earl into town. The villagers were all eager to welcome back their beloved Lagertha; she had always been a sort of village favorite even years later after her departure. Young girls, barely ten years old would flock and beg her to train them to fight because anyone trained by the great Lagertha would be revered and respected on the battlefield. She always took the attention in stride and tried to not allow it to effect her ego. While she was such a great warrior, Lagertha knew that she was still human and could still get injured and if the Gods wished it could travel to Valhalla to drink ale and feast with them. Eager to see her son Bjorn, Lagertha made her way through Kattegat's riding paths and carefully dismounted to walk herself into the village mead hall where she knew Ragnar would be waiting to welcome her.

Reaching the large wooden doors, Lagertha paused and collected herself making sure that her furs remained in place while her guard gathered around. Breathing deeply, Lagertha nodded and two of the guard members opened the doors so she could walk through. Trying to appear as if she was happy to be in Kattegat, Lagertha faked a smile as she made eye contact with her ex-husband. But something was missing, or perhaps…someone. Instead of Queen Aslaug sitting at his side, the English Queen Kwenthrith of Mercia sat tall with a young boy in her lap, the boy, Lagertha knew was Ragnar's youngest son, Magnus. Ragnar cleared his throat and rose to his feet, "Welcome Earl Ingstad."

* * *

 _I am sorry this is such a short first chapter! I was trying my hardest to set the opening up the best I could, I haven't written anything in a long time so if this in anyway seems weak or lacking, please (respectfully) tell me so I can improve the story. I will be trying my hardest to capture all the characters' personalities and mannerisms, I'm a big Lagertha/Katheryn Winnick fan so I apologize if this seems to be so Lagertha heavy, although this is a story focused around her. Right now I am in the mindset that Lagertha is nervous to reveal to Ragnar of her pregnancy due to her past complications. It kinda irked me some they never really showed her more maternal tendencies in the show…you could tell she was upset that her unborn son and daughter Gyda died but you never truly got to see her grieve…and I think that is something that I will attempt to explore. Also I'm resurrecting Athelstan because I was so mad that Floki killed him…I didn't care too much for Siggy so she'll stay dead, haha! Please review and let me know of any suggestions!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the noticeable Vikings characters, just a fan of the show!_

 _Plot: Taking place after the Paris raids in Season 3, we follow Lagertha. Kalf was killed shortly after their return in a riding accident when his horse spooked and threw him, so Lagertha regained her title of Earl. WARNING CONTAINS SEASON 3 SPOILERS. One moon equals one month._

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Lagertha swallowed and nodded, "Hello King Ragnar…and Queen Kwenthrith what a pleasant surprise." The English noblewoman nodded her head and shifted Magnus over to her left side and reached over for her mug of ale. It was evident she had grown very comfortable in her new surroundings; Kwenthrith was quite hardy, even for a spoiled English royal. Noticing the tenseness in the air, Ragnar stood and extended his hand to the shield maiden, "Let's go to more private quarters to discuss the trade deals you previously mentioned before the winter." Taking in his gesture, Lagertha reached for his open palm and followed the king to his home. She knew he was more comfortable there than on the rickety old wooden throne, and more reasonable. Making their way through the village Ragnar made a weak attempt at small talk. "So, I hope the gods have brought a good winter's hunt to Hedeby." She nodded, joyfully recalling the massive bear that provided enough meat for several families, "It was a more generous winter in terms of meat animals and furs. Many rabbits and deer…even a big brown bear that attacked some of the goats. The pelt of it is being displayed in the meeting hall for all those to see." Letting out a soft laugh, Ragnar took a few steps ahead and opened the door to his home. Taking a seat, Lagertha made quick work to begin a fire in the small hearth in the middle of the room, with Ragnar joining her to help, nostalgia overtook her but she quickly brushed the feeling away. She jolted a little when a gentle kick of the child in her womb stirred her from her focus, making a quick glance over to Ragnar; her nerves settled when she assumed he didn't notice. "Well, lets get down to business shall we?" rubbing his hands together, Ragnar looked over to the shield maiden expectantly. "Our crops should bring in a good enough harvest that we can spare up to thirty percent." Ragnar cocked an eyebrow seemingly in disbelief. "Thirty percent? Most of our other trading partners can spare only ten and no more. What makes Hedeby so special?" They both chuckled a little to ease the awkwardness in the air. "The plow King Ecbert gave the settlement was recreated giving us reliable tools to farm…plus the sacrifices given to the gods were more than enough and the ground is very fertile." Ragnar nodded taking in Lagertha's statements when the door opened revealing the form of Bjorn. In his arms was his young daughter Siggy.

"Apologizes for not greeting you mother, but a certain someone did not want to go to sleep last night." The infant stirred in her father's grasp and reached towards her grandmother, even at such a young age, Siggy wanted to be in the comfort and warmth of Lagertha's embrace. When the warriors returned back from Paris, it pained the shield maiden to tear herself away. All that remained of her family were in Kattegat; even the King himself shed a few tears as she galloped off towards Hedeby with Kalf at her side. The wails of Siggy were still fresh in her memory; Lagertha's heart ached once more at the thought of leaving again but her visit was only a brief one and in a few days time she would have to return to her earldom. Placing the child in his mother's arms, Bjorn sat across from both of his parents. Rising to his feet, Ragnar bid his goodbyes and left for the meeting hall where he had to sit for hours listening to the petty quarrels of the villagers.

Lagertha straightened her back and looked at her son, "Don't you want to go with your father Bjorn? After all…one day you will be king". Fixated on the floor, Bjorn had begun to draw figures in the dirt with his sword. "I see it every day Mother, I'm sure he won't mind my absence. I want to spend some of my time with you while you are briefly visiting." Even after he had grown and become a warrior with a reputation, Bjorn still longed for the company of his mother, which had become a rarity. He had always been closer to his mother and felt a greater need to protect her. "Do you want me to keep Siggy for a while? So you can go and enjoy yourself?" Looking up from his scribbles in the dirt, Bjorn looked over his mother and then suddenly his eyes squinted with scrutiny. With Ragnar out of sight, Lagertha hadn't paid attention to the placement of her furs and unknowingly exposed her condition.

"You're with child." Her shoulders went rigid and Lagertha stopped playing with Siggy who had become fixated with the rings on her fingers, the child growing increasingly fussy because she could no longer reach her grandmother's hand. "Yes. But that is none of your concern Bjorn and I would appreciate it if you didn't tell your father." Furrowing his brow in confusion, Bjorn kept his glance on his mother's abdomen and by his estimation she was due right before the beginning of the raiding season. Memories of his mother's miscarriage six years prior filled his mind; her screams of agony and then an eerie silence after the child had been delivered. That silence only interrupted by Lagertha's sobs and with all of blood on the bed linens, Bjorn feared his mother would not make the night but the Gods had something in store for the shield maiden and she survived only to care for her daughter Gyda when the plague struck Kattegat. And when Lagertha had to light Gyda's pyre after she succumbed to the sickness, Bjorn could tell a piece of his mother burned with his sister's body that night and it was on that very night he swore to protect his mother at all costs.

"Who is the father?" Lagertha looked down and into the fire, she could lie and say Kalf, after all he was long dead after his horse threw him headfirst into a tree. He knew she was carrying Ragnar's offspring but promised he would raise the child as his own. "Mother, who is the father?" Raising his voice a little louder, Lagertha looked into her son's eyes "Kalf is the father." Letting out a frustrated sigh, Bjorn shook his head. "No, I don't believe you. You wouldn't have hid this from me if it were Kalf's child. Tell me the truth mother, you know I can tell when you lie." Taking in his mother's facial expressions, Bjorn knew the answer and instead of anger filling his heart, fear and joy simultaneously took hold. "Ragnar" is all Lagertha could manage. Crossing over to sit next to his mother, Bjorn placed his palm over her belly and the child within kicked as if to say hello causing both of them to laugh softly. "Mother this child is a gift from the Gods. In Paris you told me the Seer foretold you would never have another child, obviously the Gods had a change of heart. This child will be special, very special." Reaching out her hand, Lagertha cupped her son's face and smiled at him only to be interrupted when Siggy grabbed hold of her forearm. Kissing the top of the infant's head, Lagertha looked back up at Bjorn, "Promise you will say nothing of this to Ragnar. If he were to find out…I don't know how he would react, especially with Kwenthrith sitting on the queen's chair next to him." Bjorn nodded his head, picking Siggy up from his mother's lap. "I'll keep silent, but he'll eventually find out mother…you can't hide away. You're his ally and if he needs you, you better have a good reason for not showing up." Extending his hand to his mother, he helped her to her feet. "I have a spare bed at my home that you are welcome to." Walking arm and arm out his father's house, Bjorn felt a little at peace for the moment. "You're only saying that so I will make you some of the deer and potato stew you like." Bjorn chuckled to himself, "Nothing wrong with enjoying your mother's cooking."

After filling their bellies with the hearty meal, Lagertha managed to get Siggy to sleep and returned to the living area of the home where Bjorn sat by the fire. Sitting next to him, Lagertha placed her hand on his shoulder, "what is it my son?" Taking a sip from his mug, Bjorn looked over at his mother with inquisitive eyes, "When? We had been so busy focusing on our raid of the city…" Lagertha swallowed and looked into the fire, focusing on the embers and recalled her memory of that night, "the night we landed, after we performed the sacrifices to Odin and the others communed around the fire, Ragnar and I had so much ale that our senses were dulled." Seeing Bjorn stiffen and clench his mouth, Lagertha felt her heart drop when she noticed a tear escape his eye. "You fought while with child? Mother that was stupid, you know better. Stupid and dangerous." The shield maiden couldn't help but agree with her son, but she had to act as if everything was normal, the only exception being when she had a little extra padding sewn into her armor, barely noticeable but just enough for some assurance. Kalf had known that very first battle when he yanked her away from the arrows and towards camp; he had saved them both so selflessly.

"Get some rest mother, you need it considering your journey. I will keep my word as I promised earlier, but he will find out one way or another…he always does." Nodding, Lagertha stood and kissed her son's forehead. In response he placed his palm over he belly, "Goodnight…child of the gods."

* * *

 _So sorry this took me ages to update! I lost interest in the story for a while because I didn't know where to take it, but I just had a season 1-3 marathon and it lit the fire again. A big THANK YOU to those that have reviewed. I appreciate the feedback; it helps knowing that there are people interested so I don't continue in vain. Short chapter, but there will be more I promise._


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the noticeable Vikings characters, just a fan of the show!

Plot: Taking place after the Paris raids in Season 3, we follow Lagertha. Kalf was killed shortly after their return in a riding accident when his horse spooked and threw him, so Lagertha regained her title of Earl. WARNING CONTAINS SEASON 3 SPOILERS. One moon equals one month.

 _NEW_ with Season 4 now underway, I'll be adding elements of the new season to the story!

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

After staying in Kattegat for several more days, Lagertha departed again for her home. She was certain Ragnar had not noticed her condition and she confidently rode away with her shield maidens in tow. As Lagertha grew smaller on the horizon, Siggy had cried and reached out to her grandmother before reluctantly quieting in Bjorn's arms. The trade agreements had been met and due to the amount of riches gathered from Paris there was no need to raid again in the spring, much to Lagertha's relief. She could focus on caring for the child that stirred in her womb and she could also focus on ruling her earldom. The thought of being back in the comforting surroundings of Hedeby relieved Lagertha. In the valley they were safe from attack, not many bothered with the farming village because of rumors that the lands were not bearing enough crops, but that was further from the truth and a secret happily kept by the villagers.

 ** _Back in Kattegat_**

Ragnar sat in his throne chair and watched as the other Vikings sat and conversed with one another. Lagertha had left him, again. He had always loved her, even after their divorce. Her only downfall was her inability to conceive a child with ease. She had given him his most precious gift, Bjorn and Ragnar knew he would be the most accomplished of all his sons. Perhaps this is why he had always been much harder on the boy. Bjorn's fame was fated to outshine Ragnar's but unbeknownst to Ragnar, his oldest was intending to embark on a long voyage after discovering a map of new lands in Paris.

Queen Kwenthrith sat smugly in her adjacent chair, contently bossing around the new slaves, taking a sip of her drink, the brown haired and mousey woman looked over at the Viking king. "You know Ragnar, what if Lagertha has just made up her so called village? Should you not go investigate since she is now making promise to give so much?" Ragnar chuckled under his breath and reached over and ruffled Magnus's hair who had been sitting quietly in his mother's lap eating a piece of bread and meat, "You obviously have not learned anything about her have you? She does not lie or go back on a promise or even hold secrets. Yet…I have not been to Hedeby since I was a child. It would be nice to leave Kattegat for a few weeks to travel to the old valley." It was true that Ragnar had visited the valley as a small child with his father to fetch medicines from the healer when Ragnar's mother had fallen ill. The king had always wanted to revisit to see why the meekly little village meant so much to Lagertha. She had spoken so fondly and proudly of the place during her visit. She had pleaded with Ragnar to go to Hedeby with her to force Kalf to hand back the earldom after he usurped…but Ragnar had refused and instead sent an envoy to invite Kalf to join in on the raids that were to take place in Paris. Getting up from his throne, Ragnar went over to his bedroom and began to look for his deerskin bag to place clothing into; he was going to Hedeby the following day…there was something about the shield maiden that kept his mind wondering…but he couldn't figure out what it was.

* * *

I am so sorry it has taken me this long to update! I kept erasing and rewriting! I am SO ECSTATIC about season 4, I just purchased the entire season off of iTunes, so with every new episode, it'll be added to my library. I won't say anything about what is going on for those who haven't had the opportunity to watch it yet…but it's looking like it'll be another great season. Now that there are 20 episodes instead of 10-12, the action is taking a little longer to get going. I'm excited for Lagertha's future and she's more gorgeous than ever! And YAY FOR SEASON 5 BEING ORDERED BY HISTORY! Crazy how they just ended filming, and will be starting up again soon. If you'd like to offer ideas for COTG, send me a message! I'll be sure to give a shout out! Now that season 4 is airing, I am going to try and include elements from this season without making it a total canon fanfic. My own spin on things.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the noticeable Vikings characters, just a fan of the show!

Plot: Taking place after the Paris raids in Season 3, we follow Lagertha. Kalf was killed shortly after their return in a riding accident when his horse spooked and threw him, so Lagertha regained her title of Earl. WARNING CONTAINS SEASON 3/4 SPOILERS. One moon equals one month.

 _NEW_ with Season 4 now underway, I'll be adding elements of the new season to the story!

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

The following morning Ragnar departed Kattegat with Kwenthrith in tow since she begged to see some of the countryside of her new home. She hadn't left the fishing village since arriving four months prior with Magnus and was curious of the surrounding villages and its people. Kwenthrith had even taken it upon herself to learn the local language from one of the attending slaves.

They travelled for a day and a half before they reached the end of the forest that surrounded the valley which held Hedeby and its farms. Riding the wide dirt path out of the wood, Ragnar couldn't help but be taken aback by the formidable walls that surrounded and protected the heart of Hedeby which sat atop a hill. Underneath the hill were fields of crops being tended to by the people. Proud farmers showed their sons how to pick the best seeds of wheat and barley so they could be planted, women stood at their moveable looms while they had their drooling infants strapped to their backs. Young children kicked a rawhide ball around, enjoying the warm sun after a bitter beginning to spring while the older children helped their grandparents wash clothing. Hunters flaunted their newly killed catch of deer, fox and weasel. The Hedeby he was looking at now was much different than the Hedeby Ragnar had seen as a child. Before it had been dull and lifeless with crumbling homes…but now, now it was a much different place of life, light and promise.

Eyes scanning ahead for the familiar head of finely braided locks, Ragnar's attention was set upon not his ex-wife, but a bloodied and wounded man half limping and half running towards the villagers. As the king strode closer, he could see that the man had been slashed along the face and arms, and he held his hands over his abdomen…he had been attacked…. but by who? Suddenly the light, and happiness of Hedeby turned to a panicked frenzy. _Ah, of course when I arrive something has to happen_ , thought Ragnar. Two of the men took the injured hunter to the healer's home for him to rest and hopefully recover. With the attack, warriors armed themselves with their broad swords, bow and arrow and shields. The swiftness of the warriors did not surprise Ragnar and he knew their efficiency was due in part to being trained by Lagertha. She was a stern teacher who demanded discipline, but this ensured only the best, most loyal warriors. Continuing on to the center of the village, Ragnar couldn't help but feel the eyes of some of the warriors watching him, one in particular began to jog over to what can he assumed was Lagertha's home. A large, sturdy home that almost mimicked that of his own back in Kattegat. Listening in on the villagers' conversations, the hunter who had stumbled out of the wood had been attacked by a bear. He had managed to slit its throat and needed its body recovered.

* * *

In her home, Lagertha tended to her loom. It had been a while since she put herself to task and she had decided to make a new blanket which would keep her baby warm at night. Hearing the screams of women coming from outside, Lagertha peered through her window which overlooked the fields. She saw the injured hunter, a man named Sigmund being helped to the healer's and seeing no one follow Sigmund out of the woods, Lagertha's instincts and intuition knew there was no human threat, especially given Sigmund's favorite pastime of hunting. But something else caught her attention. About 200 yards away from where Sigmund exited the woods, on the main path into Hedeby there was two, maybe three travelers on horseback. Focusing in and looking harder, Lagertha's heart began beating faster, and as if in an annoyed response, her child kicked furiously against the walls of her womb. The shieldmaiden could tell it was Ragnar. Why had he come? Did he see that she was with child when she was in Kattegat? Hearing a knock on her door, Lagertha strode over and quickly answered. In the doorway stood her most trusted warrior, a woman named Magnhild. The tall, red headed woman was a member of Lagertha's trusted guard and had accompanied the Earl to Kattegat weeks prior. The entire guard knew of the situation Lagertha found herself in. "Earl Ingstad, the king is here." Nodding, Lagertha contemplated her options. She could hideaway and refuse to see him, but she knew he would find a way around the guard. Or, Lagertha hesitantly thought, she would greet him and reveal her condition. Bjorn was right, she couldn't keep away. She had done a lot of thinking to herself after arriving back from Kattegat. While Ragnar was a man of many faults, she knew he'd never forgive her for keeping his child away from him. He might not have been the perfect husband, but he was always a great father who loved each and every one of his children. Following Magnhild out of the house, Lagertha walked towards Ragnar's anticipated path. Hearing the horses' hooves against the brown dirt, the shieldmaiden swallowed hard and collected her courage, this was probably the most terrifying thing she had ever done…and with the life she has lived and the battles she has fought, for the first time, Lagertha was second guessing what she was doing. She didn't know how he would react. They both still loved each other, but when Ragnar cheated and then impregnated Aslaug shortly after Lagertha had miscarried their third child in the seventh month, she'd never forgive him. He had broken her heart.

* * *

Riding towards the meeting hall in the center of Hedeby, Ragnar sat quietly in the saddle. He wanted to see Lagertha, they had always been connected in some way and now that invisible force that attracted the two of them was pulling him closer and closer to his shieldmaiden. Rounding the corner, his eyes fell upon her. She was as stunning as she always was, her golden locks weren't in their normal braids, but the long gentle waves fell on her shoulders to the middle of her back. Her azure blue eyes were outlined in the black charcoal eyeliner, making their color seem sharper and more alluring. Clothing her body was a blue dress that matched her eyes and a brown leather vest with brown armguards. But what Ragnar saw next, made his whole body go numb and his heart metaphorically stop beating. He could tell Kwenthrith had already noticed from how her posture changed. Outlined perfectly by her dress, the swollen belly of a women in her seventh month of pregnancy. Underneath of her abdomen she had her hands interlocked with a thumb caressing a spot just underneath of her belly button. Lagertha was noticeably nervous and Ragnar knew that the child she was carrying was his. He didn't need a verbal confirmation; her body language spoke volumes. "Welcome to Hedeby King Ragnar" Magnhild quipped, supporting her Earl in a time when Lagertha needed her most. "Hello. Could you please give Queen Kwenthrith a tour of Hedeby? She has never been here before. I'd like to speak with Earl Ingstad…in private." Magnhild looked over for permission, and Lagertha nodded while another of the guard took the two horses to the stables. Ragnar gave Kwenthrith a reassuring nod before following his ex-wife into her home.

While he was angry with her for hiding her condition, Ragnar's first instinct was not to yell but to ask if Lagertha was feeling well and if she needed anything. He wanted to reach out and place his hands on her belly but did not want to invade her personal space without her consent. Instead, he just watched her move to a sitting area to the right of the front door. Taking a seat next to her, Ragnar looked first at the shieldmaiden's belly, then into her eyes. He saw nothing but nervousness, fear and maybe just a slight hint of love. Her hands had already found their instinctive spot on her belly and from the slight movements coming from underneath the fabric of her dress, Ragnar knew the child was kicking up a storm that would make Thor proud. Wanting to feel the little life growing, Ragnar finally broke the silence that had filled Lagertha's home, "May I?". Getting the permission he so desperately hoped he would get, Ragnar moved closer and gently placed his palm over the spot where the child was kicking. Receiving a welcoming thud against his hand, Ragnar chuckled and then met Lagertha's gaze. "Why didn't you tell me?" Lagertha's breath hitched a little before she spoke, "A long time ago, The Seer prophesized that I would never have another child. When I found out that I was indeed expecting, I anticipated another loss. Waited for it to happen. But here we are, and in about two moons I could give birth." Ragnar's brow furrowed a little. "What do you mean, could? You will." Placing her hand over Ragnar's, Lagertha gave a gentle squeeze and for a short while they sat like that; Ragnar with his hands over Lagertha's belly, and Lagertha with a hand over Ragnar's. Whatever disagreements they had had all but disappeared and their focus was solely on their child. Ragnar, no matter how fierce a warrior he was, was able to place himself in Lagertha's position and he emphasized with the shieldmaiden. He knew that with their unborn son's death and then her struggles to conceive another child, Lagertha was truly frightened. He couldn't be angry with her, being angry would only give her a reason to keep their child away from him. And it was also in that moment that Ragnar decided to stay in Hedeby until the birth of their child.

* * *

Hi everyone! Here is chapter 4! ALSO! if any of you are on Instagram, follow my account shield_wall where you can interact with me on an almost daily basis!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the noticeable Vikings characters, just a fan of the show!

Plot: Taking place after the Paris raids in Season 3, we follow Lagertha. Kalf was killed shortly after their return in a riding accident when his horse spooked and threw him, so Lagertha regained her title of Earl. WARNING CONTAINS SEASON 3/4 SPOILERS. One moon equals one month.

 _NEW_ with Season 4 now underway, I'll be adding elements of the new season to the story!

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

Blood, so much blood. The very sight of it was making Ragnar sick to his stomach. It had been two moons since he had arrived in Hedeby and Lagertha was in labor. Or was she dying? When she had given birth to Bjorn and then Gyda…she never bled like she was now. Her screams were tainted with fear and pain and it was breaking Ragnar into pieces because he could not take it all away. She had been pushing for almost an hour now and the midwife was doing her best to dislodge the baby's shoulder from Lagertha's pelvis. The shieldmaiden was weakening and she had gotten pale from the blood loss. Walking to the doorway and getting to his knees, Ragnar began to pray to the gods as he looked up to the sky. He could not lose her…or another child.

Then finally, finally with all of her remaining strength, and with the guiding hands of the midwife, Lagertha pushed and the cry of a baby could be heard filling the room. Jumping up and turning around, tears of joy filled Ragnar's eyes. Briskly walking over, Ragnar cut the umbilical cord with a swift bite of his teeth. Lagertha held her new baby close, The Seer had been wrong and in her arms, she held her beautiful new daughter. By maternal instinct Lagertha helped the newborn latch on and nurse, and their bond was strengthened.

Having been given their privacy, Ragnar stood by, leaning against a wooden beam. He was mesmerized by the scene that had unfolded in front of him. Stroking the baby's cheek with her index finger, Lagertha looked up at her ex-husband, "What shall we call her?". Walking over, Ragnar took a seat on the bed, never taking his eyes off the infant. "Something strong…meaningful…unforgettable." Thinking hard for a moment, Lagertha looked back down to her daughter then again at Ragnar, "what about Astred?" Ragnar nodded and smiled "A name even the gods would be proud of".

Astred had been gifted with Lagertha's golden locks, but her eyes…her eyes were not of the azure blue of her mother or father. Instead, they were a light green…the same color that Ragnar's mother was graced with. The infant was truly a gift from the Gods. And, maybe being a little bias towards his newborn daughter, Ragnar thought she was the most beautiful child he had ever seen.

Lagertha had recovered from the traumatic birth, but still encountered slight pains for the week following. Astred had already proven herself to be an easy baby to care for and was content strapped to her mother in a wrap while Lagertha walked the fields and conducted meetings in Hedeby's great hall. Having a newborn to care for this time around when her status was much different was a task Lagertha would have to get accustomed to. Before she had been just a simple farmer's wife, but now she was an Earl who held more and more responsibility, but she was lucky, the one thing that the past and the present had in common was Ragnar. He was reluctant to leave his new daughter and even when he didn't want to admit it, he didn't want to leave Lagertha either. Through all of the craziness that had happened in his life after becoming Earl and then King…Lagertha had never swayed from her loyalty to him and was there for him even when he thought there was no need.

Another week had passed and Ragnar had to bid his goodbyes. Kwenthrith impatiently sat on her horse nearby, huffing and puffing as Ragnar held his daughter, rocking her softly while she gazed up at his rugged and bearded face. The innocence and softness in her expressions made it even harder for the King to leave. Handing Astred back to her mother, Ragnar placed a tentative kiss on the infant's forehead before climbing into his saddle. Trotting off, an unmistakably warm and salty tear escaped his left eye; he missed the simpler life he had had with Lagertha.

* * *

 ** _Early Spring, Three Years Later_**

Running and hiding in her favorite spot, little Astred kept quiet while her mother tried to find her. Panting hard from running as fast as her little legs carried her, Astred giggled as she heard her mother's footsteps getting closer. "Oh Astred, where are you little one?" Getting into position, the toddler jumped out and surprised her mother, "Caught you Mama!" Picking up her growing child, Lagertha tickled her belly and laughed "You sure have, now it's time for dinner. We have a long trip ahead of us in the morning." Kissing Astred's forehead and setting her down, Lagertha followed while Astred ran over to their table. In the morning they were leaving for Kattegat. Ragnar wanted to return to Paris to finish what he had started, and Lagertha would be going with him. Astred would be staying with of one of Lagertha's longtime friends in Kattegat while they went raiding, but the thought of leaving Astred behind made the shieldmaiden's stomach twist into knots. For about two years now, Astred would have fits of shaking that left her incoherent for several minutes. The shaking would leave Astred weak for a day or two. Taking advice from the village healer, Lagertha would help Astred control her seizures by grinding a type of mushroom and brewing it into a drink, it was the only thing that seemed to help Astred have somewhat of a normal life. Lagertha always knew when Astred would have an episode when she would complain of headaches. As a child, Lagertha's older brother suffered from the same affliction but as he grew into a young man, the shaking went away….and she was hoping and praying that the same would be true for Astred.

The following morning Lagertha and Astred headed towards Kattegat with the warriors of Hedeby in tow. Magnhild even brought along her son Groki who was only two years older than Astred. The two children had been playmates for some time now, and would be staying together with Lagertha's friend.

Sitting comfortably in her mother's embrace in the saddle, Astred leaned back and listened to Lagertha's heart and breathing since it calmed her. For such a young child, she was wise and intuitive beyond her three years. In many ways, Astred reminded Lagertha of Gyda. The thoughtfulness, quietness and curiosity of her long deceased older sister were all ingrained in the toddler, and her bond with her mother was something beyond Midgard; wherever Lagertha was, one could be sure that Astred was nearby. Their closeness would make it even harder for Lagertha to go to Paris and it was hard to explain to a three-year-old, no matter how wise, that you would be gone for several months and would _hopefully_ return. Lagertha worried that the stress from the separation would cause Astred to have a violent fit, but for now the shieldmaiden rode silently towards Kattegat while Astred drifted to sleep in her mother's arms. Thank the Gods she was an easy traveler.

After travelling all day, the group decided to make camp for the night and several of the warriors went off hunting for the night's meal. Helping the best she could, Astred carried the blankets to a spot by the newly built fire before plopping down and waiting for her mother. Lagertha always brushed and braided Astred's hair at bedtime and now that her golden locks were a little past her shoulders, Astred liked to play with the braid while she drifted off to sleep.

Finishing their dinner and laying on their shared bedroll, Lagertha kept Astred in her arms while they both drifted off to sleep. The moon hung high and bright in the clear sky while the stars twinkled in their brilliance. Some guard took half the night shift watching over the camp, watching the perimeter closely, but there would be no threat of animal or man that night…just sweet peace and serenity. For many, including Lagertha and Astred this would be the last decent night's sleep they would have for a long time.

* * *

After watching Season 4, Episode 9….it inspired me to write before I headed to bed! I chose the name Astred as it is Norse for "divine strength" according to this baby name app I have, and to see what Astred's eyes would look like, Google Amy Lee. She is the lead singer of Evanescence. As always, thank you so much to my followers and those who leave reviews! It keeps me going!


End file.
